Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly relates to a light emitting device.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a light-emitting diode (LED) light source module includes a plurality of LED chips arranged on a substrate in a matrix. However, lateral lights emitted by two LED chips adjacent to each other are absorbed by each other, such that the lateral lights emitted by the LED chips cannot be effectively used, which decreases light emitting efficiency of the LED light source module.